Mondays and Fridays
by UnderImperiusCurse
Summary: If there was one thing Scorpius Malfoy was sure of, it was that Rose Weasley was mental.  Completely mental.  A One-shot about how Roscorpius came to be :


**Title: Mondays and Fridays :)**

**Pair: Roscorpius**

**Song: Last Friday night: Katy Perry**

**Quote: "And of everything in the world, I am thankful to her smile, for that is a gift upon itself"**

If there was one thing Scorpius Malfoy was sure of, it was that Rose Weasley was mental.

Completely mental.

Was she the smartest witch after Hermione Granger?

Most Likely.

But that didn't change the fact that the girl was missing a few screws in her brain.

For example, in the back of Scorpius' mind, there was a particular Monday he always strived to remember...

_It was an early October day, and the sky outside was an icy blue; the weather reflected the sky's mood perfectly. The wind was blowing icy chills down people's backs; the sun warm enough to bring heat to a few freezing faces. On that Monday, his first class of the day had happened to be potions with the Gryffindors. Something niether the Gryffindors nor the Slytherins were very happy about._

_Nonetheless, Rose Weasley still appeared through the doorway, all smiles and skipping feet. Her fiery red hair bounced with every step she took, and it billowed with the wind streaming from the open window. All the curls tangled around her face, making it very difficult for her to see, but she didn't care. Who needed to see on a day like this? Looking up from his desk, Scorpius felt his face lift in surprise. Why on earth would Rose Weasley be skipping on a cold, bitter Monday? Especially when her first class was potions with the _Slytherins? _Apparently, his brain had been off that day too, for he had decided to ask her that very question._

_"Why so happy, Weasley?" He heard his voice speak, before really comprehending where the words had come from._

_She had turned around and grinned, momentarily forgetting she was talking to a Malfoy._

_"It's Monday" She shrugged, like that alone was explanation enough. He watched her reach her seat, a smile still on her face, and grinned despite himself. Maybe a Monday was all that was really needed for happiness...that and a Rose Weasley._

That was when his 'mental Rose' idea was first plopped into his head.

_A year later, Scorpius had found himself feeling different. He suddenly grinned randomly, answered questions politely, and almost burst out dancing in the middle of the hall during two occasions. When he took the time to think about it, he could only come to one correct answer._

_He was in love._

_With Rose Weasley._

_Who he hadn't spoken to in a year._

_Be that as it may, he still had feelings for her._

_How could he not? Her red hair was always a mess, her lips always that natural rosy pink, and her eyes were an enticing blue that could have any man on his knees. Which meant Scorpius didn't have a chance since that cool, October Monday. It was now a Friday, the last Friday before summer. Which meant it was now hot and humid. It seemed like he would have a stroke before last period ever rolled around. He didn't, getting delightful surprise instead._

_Rose Weasley was sitting in the only table that had an empty seat in the Herbology Green House. Not only was it the last day of term, but he got to sit next to Rose, too. All he could do was grin madly as he made his way to the only empty seat in the entire class. _

_Until he saw Rose's expression, that is._

_She was pouting, her lips twisted in an unnatural way on a face that was more prone to smiling. Her hair was in a pony tail, avoiding the sweat that would have had it sticking to her neck in seconds. The most disturbing part were her eyes, clouded over in boredom. They stared down at her fingernails as she drummed them noiselessly on the wooden table. _

_What was wrong with this girl? Scorpius had wondered. The prettiest day of the year, the last day of term, and it was _Friday_ too! How could she possibly be upset on a day like this? He pondered this for the rest of class, until simultaneous cheers were heard all throughout the room. Class was over._

_Their seventh year at Hogwarts had come to an end._

_He couldn't celebrate; not anymore. His eyes trailed behind the beautiful red locks he'd come to adore over the past year. Rising, he stepped infront of the face he had memorized for so long. In an almost pleading tone, he asked her what he'd been dying to know during all of class._

_" What's wrong with you!"_

_Ar first, her eyes flickered in surprise; Soon, they clouded over with anger. Scorpius recited what he had said in his head, and noticed that his words accused her of being abnormal. His cheeks turned pink, and he mentally slapped his forhead._

_He was so stupid._

_"I mean- I only meant- Will you go out with me?" He spluttered. He froze. Had he really just said what he thought he said?_

Oh no...

_Shock flickered on Rose's natural features. She began to slowly let her lips lift up at the corners, until her mouth was spread into a huge grin._

_" Sure" _

_Had she really said...yes? Scorpius grinned as hugely as Rose._

_"Really?" He continued to question._

_She nodded vigorously. " You don't know how long I've waited for those exact words to come out of your mouth"_

_He couldn't help himself and gave her a huge hug. She smelled like rasberries and coconut._

_"What was the other thing you were going to ask?" She breathed, under his grip._

_"Oh...ummm I was wondering why you were so sad looking" He answered, letting her free from his hold._

_She smiled." Oh, it was because it's Friday. I hate Fridays" She wrinkled her nose as if there was a bad smell in the air._

_Scorpius was shocked. She hated _Fridays?_ Rose really was mental._

_But he found himself liking that._

Six years had passed since then, and the thought still made Scorpius laugh. The redhead next to him turned around with puzzled blue eyes.

_"What?"_ She asked silently.

He shook his head.

" Your parents are coming" He whispered in her ear, just as Ron and Hermione entered the living room.

"You needed to talk to us alone?" Hermione asked, her voice soft compared to the party outside. Everyone had gathered for Rose's 24th birthday, at her parents house.

Rose shuffled her feet. " Well, yes." She took a deep breath, " Mum, dad, I've been craving chocolate for a reason. The birdy is going to leave the nest" She motioned to her belly, then made a bird with her hands and made him fly away.

Scorpius snorted. That was how she was going to tell her parents she was pregnant.

Of course.

Luckily, Hermione caught on. She gasped and tears spilled from her eyes. She ran and hugged her daughter tightly. Ron sat, stunned, until it dawned to him what Rose meant. He glanced from the (now weeping) females, over to Scorpious. His eyes only held one message:

_I'll deal with you after she's gone._

For the moment he just went to hug his now pregnant daughter. After the sniffling stopped, the women started to chat.

"When is the baby due?" Hermione asked.

" October 16th . The only thing I have to say about that is it better not be a Friday" Rose responded, her voice disgusted at the word 'Friday'.

Scorpius grinned at the puzzled looks on both her parents' faces.

**AN: Well, I'm Really proud of this. It took quite some time to finish, and a lot of editing, but I like it. Hope you guys do,too. Read and review please!**


End file.
